Evolution of fishing lures has progressed from the hand crafted flies tied by fishermen and the hand carved lures carved from wood to high production rate plastic and metal lures. One of the most reliable and most versatile lures is the plastic worm and another type lure that has gained widespread acceptance is the spinner bait. As these lures have evolved, the ability of the artisan to make high production rate replications which have life-like or otherwise enticing features has also improved. In the utilization of spinner baits a skirt is often employed which has a plurality of strands emanating from a band about a leaded hook or jig portion. When first introduced, these skirts were made from sheets of rubber that had been cut into narrow strips and bonded to the jig. Recently, the skirts have been made from tubular plastic which has had one end dipped in molten plastic and the other end cut into strips using a knife. Obviously, cutting the material into small strips, i..e. less than 1/8 inch wide strips, is a time consuming and labor intensive task when manually accomplished. Therefore, it was determined that the most economical way to make a similar product would be to inject molten plastic into a mandrel which had grooves therein, thus forming the strands in the grooves. The present inventor tried this unsuccessfully. The plastic strands did not readily disengage from the grooves. Accordingly, a need was perceived to make plastic lures of this type economically and rapidly.